hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mental interactions
real people have emotions. Magic can affect these feelings. in The Houses of Bone and Lamplight we have two scales on which we mesure your emotional state. please note this is an aproximation to help simulate the experiance, not every facet of human (or inhuman) emotion can be accounted for on two scales, but seeing as we dont have eye popping 3D character sheets you are going to just have to make do sonney jim. your Confidence, is the sum of your (mental +influence+5th) /5= Confidence, round up. example: Bill has a mental of 45 and an influence of 30 and a grip of 60, his Confidence is 27 certain spells or skills can have an effect on your mental state, in order to move your characters mental state around the mind map, they must first drop your mental defences refered to here as Confidence Points, to zero. after this, depending on the style of attack the remaining "emotional damage" is reduced by either your mental, influence, or apropriate 5th, stat bonus (the 10's unit) whatever is left is used to move the mental state around. your Confidence fully recoveres from magical assault every turn unless something is acting to stop this, (an illusion, a curse, ect) moves along strait lines require 2 points per pip , moves along curves require 5 points and stop at the next bold line insanity: moving off the grid in any direction causes a break in sanity. make a superb (-20) mental roll or a devistating (-the degree to which you have moved off grid) mental roll whichever is harder, sucess means you are more resistant to this type of madness, you gain what is called a "hardening" your hardening gives you 5 confidence vs that type of madness making it harder to push you in that direction again see below for the concequences of failure note: you should note that any extentions or hardenings you recieve applies to only one of your external and/or internal State of Mind. breaks come in 4/8/5 flavours 4 of which represent a break in either the rational/irrational scale, or the emotional scale, 4 of which represent a combined or bi directional break are totaly changable bill, ill discuss it with you Un natural Self image Mania phobic Violent {other stuff} Failure: replace one of your aspects with something related to your new found madness, and extend your grid in that direction, feel free to add new emotional descriptions to your new boxes. everyones madness is individual. if you ever extend your grid 5 or more steps in a particular direction you are irrevocabley insane, and probably not suited to being a player character starting with madness: player can opt to start with madness. there is no bonus. ok that is a lie, if you start with a failed grid area drawn on, you may add one hardening of the same type, and one of a differant type this takes up one of your aspects or ghosts so dont go flashing your crazy around willy nilly. internalised How social skills interact. person using a social skill = the socialite person whome the skill is being used one = defender most skills like now work in conjunction with the mind map. though it should be noted that unlike magical spells the defender DOES -*NOT*- apply a stat bonus as mental armour. social interactions can be handled by rolling a contest of skils between the social skill in question and if the defender has one an apropriate skill. if the socialite is successfull and the defender is not he gets to reduce the defenders Confidence with the full amount rolled. example: Adrian stone is trying to put the presure on Zach Randle to come and serve the Dragon of london. Adrian decides to use Intimidation30 on Zach and rolls 28 zach wants to stay calm and focused he could try bluffing his way out of this with charm15, or lie15 but chooses to use intrigue50 to get a better idea of adrians motivations behind the threats and wether or not the threats are empty, Zach tries to keep his cool but rolls a 58 on his intrigue50 failing miserabley. Adrian now gets to remove 28 from zachs Confidence points reducing them from 32 to 4 a few more threats and zach's emotional state will start moving towards fear. if the defender is also successfull the socialite reduces the defenders Confidence by an amount equal to the digits added together damage example. if the socialite is unsuccessfull then the defender should make a note of the margin of failure {the amount by which the socialite failed their roll, that is the number rolled - the skill of the socialite} and add this as "mental armour" to future dealings with the socialite in question. "mental armour" fades away at 1 point per day without contact with the socialite the only exception to this is the Lie skill when lying the socialite need not roll unless the defender suspects them of lying otherwise the lie is automaticly considered to be successfull. If you suspect you are being lied to you can roll your intrigue skill or your own lie skill. if the deception in qeustion is related to a mental skill you own you may roll that you remove your result successfull from their roll. the remaining number if higher than zero is subtracted from your Confidence points if you loose half or more of your Confidence points you completly believe the lie. a quater or more and you believe but have doubts, less than a quater leaves you unimpressed. example,of sucessfull, partially successfull and uncucessfull lies here